The Adventures Of Harry Krum
by Fred-kins
Summary: Lily Potter fears for her Son's safety and sends him via the Knight Bus. Where will he land and who will be the Chosen one? First fan-fic. Please read and review. Thanks :-D
1. Chapter 1: How They Ended There

"Damn James, it hurts".

"Lily just stay with me, it's gonna be alright."

After 5 minutes, Healer Brown said, "It's a boy".

"_Obliviate","Obliviate". _

Quickly, I took James' invisibility cloak and donned it on my son and put a silencing charm (silencio) on him.

After this I started crying (at least I tried to).

James and Healer Brown together asked, "What happened?"

"What happened? What do you mean? You just said that the child died and You just banished his body away", I told

sobbingly.

"Damn, first the Longbottoms and then the Potters ", the nurse muttered loudly and said," I'm sorry"

"It's alright" is all I could say before James cut me off.

"It's okay Lils, we can always try later." I slapped his arms playfully and took the necessary potions to get me

discharged from the maternity ward in St. Mungos.

Telling James I needed some time alone , I stepped out of the hospital while he payed the bills. With Harry (which

we decided before he was born) still in my hands under the invisibility cloak, I went to a nearby alley which was

dark.

Alice Longbottom , as planned was waiting for me with her baby and my Godson, Neville. I greeted her and then we

went in an awkward moment of silence.

Alice broke the silence asking, "Do you think this is a good idea, Lily?"

Frustrated at the question she asked for the 30th time atleast in the last 2 days, I asked, "Got a better one?"

Then we held out our wands as if expecting a bus.

The knight bus did come and out came my childhood friend Sven Shunpike.

"Lily?"

"Hey Sven, I need your help."

"Go on", he said in a businesslike manner

"Could you take my son Harry here and Neville and get out of the country and keep him in some kind wizarding

family's doorstep? I'm sure you know some."

"Why Lily?"

"Because, England or Scotland isn't safe with Voldy boy around…..oh and please take this letter with them."

"Okay Lils, see ya around. And don't worry about the milk and food, I will take care"

With that he took both Neville and Harry and the bus vanished.

Soon after, Alice apparated back to Longbottom manner and I returned to James

Sven Shunpike got into the bus with two babies, one on each hand and was reminded of his 6 year old son Stan

who was in hiding with his wife. The bus took off as soon as he had placed both of them in shrunken bed.

Today like any day after the war begun was a busy day. There were passengers who wanted to get as far as they

could from England. The Knight Bus had jurisdiction till Greece. This was where most of the passengers got off. After

dropping them off, the bus had to make their trip from there to England.

Upon Sven's request, the Knight Bus traveled through the magical dwellings of Bulgaria in Sofia. Sven told them to

stop when they came across a house, that Sven was sure would take care of the children. He laid the two babies

down (in a crib which he had found in the bus), along with the note. Sven enterd the bus and it vanished just

after dawn.

**So how was it? Review and let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival The New Krums

"Da, baby come." 3 year old Viktor Krum told his Dad who was reading the daily prophet.

"I know Viktor, go upstairs and check on little Sophie." told his father Andrei Krum who was a high ministry official.

"No, not Sophie. Two more come, in door." said Viktor pointing to the front doors.

Andrei jerked up from his morning drowsiness and ran to the front door to find his son true. He was even more surprised to find mild heating charms around the crib.

"So da, what are their names?"

"I don't know" said Andrei taking the two babies in his arms," Take the cribs inside and close the door Viktor, will you?"

Viktor obediently did so while Andrei went upstairs and placed the two sleeping forms next to Sophie, who was born in the early hours of the previous day, who was sleeping next to his wife, Michelle.

Andrei POV

I took the letter from the crib and read it. After finishing the letter, I told to Viktor who was standing beside me," their names are Harry and Neville.

"Which one which?"

"Harry's the one with black hair and Neville's the one with blonde hair."

"Okay, I big brother."

"Yes Viktor you are a rea…" I couldn't finish my sentence as what followed was somewhat compared to those muggle cars crashing. First was a scream, which surely belonged to my Michelle, followed by three children wailing, and boy was it bad!

Viktor ran outside to our garden but as much as I wanted to, I had some explaining to do to my wife.

I ran upstairs as fast as slow as i could and scooped up the two boys. Immediately they stopped crying.

"Andrei, explain!",my wife grunted angrily.

"I found them two on the doorstep."

"Call an orphanage"

"Ok"

"No Andrei, no don't let us have them"

Of course no. She knew how it would be like growing in an orphanage as she was an orphan herself.

"Yeah, that's what i was thinking"

So after 3 Days, after many ministry procedures, the newest members of the Krum family had arrived.


End file.
